


Turn around

by Ungesabi



Series: Make me feel at ease [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungesabi/pseuds/Ungesabi
Summary: Kyoomi wants to switch.“Are you seeing someone else?”Atsumu stayed still, his undies halfway his thighs.“What?!”“That’s a serious question?”“Yeah”“What the hell, Omi, I’ve told ye million times I stopped seein’ everyone when things got serious between us, which by the way was already the first time we got laid.”“You sure?”“Totally, jerk. I even gave you my precious ass!”“That’s the point”[...]“Get lost you’re getting it wron-… the latter words where shut by Atsumu’s lips which gripped Sakusa lower lip.“So pervert Omi Omi” he moaned while rolling his hips onto Kyoomi’s ones.“Fuck off” was the choked reply.“Don’tcha worry” he chewed “next time I’ll do ya really good” and he kissed him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Make me feel at ease [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Turn around

**Author's Note:**

> My poor boy Atsumu is always a bottom, so I decided to let him get his revenge.  
> Also, he calls Kyoomi Omi Omi only when they're having sex.  
> Enjoy his delirium.
> 
> Also, I’ve starting using Twitter and I’m honestly so happy bc I can rant e fangirl so much: this is my profile: @medeachan

Atsumu was brought back to reality when Sakusa’s tongue pressed on his parted lips to slide in his mouth.

He still couldn’t believe they managed to get at this point, to think that a year and half ago he craved for Kyoomi to touch him and now they were going to do that.

It was unexpected and surprisingly it was Kyoomi who proposed it.

_Atsumu lets out a relief moan while coming, his vision blurry and focused on the man on top of him. Sakusa was panting too, his swollen lips were all Atsumu could think of, he stretched a hand to grip the other’s sweaty abdomen and lift up from the bed, now they were face to face._

_“Hi gorgeous, how are ya doing?”_

_“Clean yourself before you touch me” was the sharp answer but that didn’t stop the blondie from kissing him._

_“Disgusting” Sakusa murmured while taking a wet cloth to clean Atsumu’s belly from his own come, hands gently wiping on his shaft too._

_“You hard again? What are you, a horny teenager?”_

_“It’s yer fault Omi-Om-…_

_Before he could finish what he was saying he felt a finger stretching him open again, Kyoomi now totally pressed on him._

_“Need to clean you here too” the latter whispered in his ear while biting his lobe._

_“Yer killin’ me” was Atsumu whiny reply._

_Atsumu liked the after-sex cuddles more than the sex itself – well, not really, but he low key loved that intimacy moments. He was playing with Kyoomi’s curls, stretching them to his hair to see how they would fit him._

_“Stop” Sakusa was wearing Atsumu’s hoodie while typing on the computer to chat with his sister._

_“Yer just jealous because ye know how stunning I would look”_

_“I was thinking”_

_“Never a good thing when ye do it” Kyoomi punched him lightly with his elbow without looking away from the computer._

_“I thought that was my line”_

_“Tell your sister I say hi”_

_“Put your underwear on”_

_“Hai hai, always telling me what to do” he lazily got up from the bed to find a new pair to wear. “So, what did ya want to talk about?”_

_“Are you seeing someone else?” Atsumu stayed still, his undies halfway his thighs._

_“What?!”_

_Sakusa put away the computer to look at him._

_“That’s a serious question?”_

_“Yeah”_

_“What the hell, Omi, I’ve told ye million times I stopped seein’ everyone when things got serious between us, which by the way was already the first time we got laid.”_

_“You sure?”_

_“Totally, jerk. I even gave you my precious ass!”_

_“That’s the point” Atsumu realized he was still naked, so he finished putting on his underwear and sat beside Sakusa. He stared at him with a clear question on his face. Kyoomi adjusted himself and faced him._

_“You said me you were active before laying with me”_

_“Yeah but what’s the poin-… Atsumu suddenly realized what the latter was trying to say him, a smirk colored his face while he crawled to Sakusa._

_“Ohh, never thought ya would have asked me this Omi Omi”_

_To Atsumu’s trained eyes Sakusa’s cheeks reddened a little._

_“Get lost you’re getting it wron-… the latter words where shut by Atsumu’s lips which gripped Sakusa lower lip._

_“So pervert Omi Omi” he moaned while rolling his hips onto Kyoomi’s ones._

_“Fuck off” was the choked reply._

_“Don’tcha worry” he chewed “next time I’ll do ya really good” and he kissed him._

So now here he is, kissing his boyfriend while trying not to think how much he already want to put it in. He lets out a chocked moan when he unzips Sakusa’s plush revealing his chest. He can feel from the stiffness of his boyfriend shoulders that he is damn nervous so Atsumu pays attention not to touch him already, he just brushes his hands all over his clothed arms to hook them on his nape.

“Yer okay?” he asks, looking at him in a way he knows is too fucked up.

“Yeah” Atsumu lightly grabs Kyoomi’s face between his hands and plants soft kisses everywhere his lips land.

“I hate when you become all lovey dovey”

“Nah, yer lovin’ it”

That said Atsumu pushes Sakusa on the bed onto his back and finishes undressing the latter from his shirt. “Trust me” he whispers, now serious and begins to leave open-mouthed kisses all over Sakusa’s chest.

Sometimes Atsumu checks up on him. Sakusa’s eyes are shut, lost, his body now more relaxed. Continuing not to touch him Atsumu lowers himself on Kyoomi’s nipple, lustfully licking on it, he feels a hand on his hair, pressing him onto his chest; encouraged, Atsumu sucks on it while pinching the twin with his index, the flesh hardening under his touch.

The boy continued to alternate his fingers with his mouth until he reached Sakusa’s bulge, he hooked the waistband of the latter sweatpants with his teeth and lowered them until the sporadic pubic hair tickled his face. Kyoomi hissed when Atsumu licked that part, the latter rose from his position to look at his boyfriend, he kissed him with a hunger similar to the one who made Kyoomi arch his hips to match the pace set by Atsumu’s hand who’s jerking his still clothed cock off.

“Sappy” Atsumu murmurs, he would like to lick Kyoomi’s neck, but he knows he would freak out, so he just keeps making out with him, his tongue licking his swollen lips.

_Fuckin’ beautiful_

He thinks when he gets on his knees to watch Kyoomi’s face, some curls just glued to his forehead due to the sweat and his chest is rising and falling at a faster rhythm than normal. He’s totally composed even in this situation, as opposed to Atsumu, he already knows his face is a mess and that he probably looks like a horny teenager. He can feel Kyoomi’s underwear wetting under his touch, so he finishes to undress him, taking his time to watch Sakusa’s cock, shiny of precum and a little red on the tip.

_I wonder…_

He has never done that, not knowing if Kyoomi would allow him, but now he is under him and completely wrecked so why don’t give it a try. Atsumu is quick, he pumps Kyoomi few times and then, all of a sudden, he licks the leaking tip of his cock, once, twice, then he plants side kisses all over his length.

“What the fuck a-are you doin-… asshole” Kyoomi tries to stop the other one, would like to, but now that prick is licking his balls and he can’t think straight anymore. Still weakly stroking Sakusa, Atsumu lets out a mocking laugh

“Yer clean, dontch’a worry, lemme just suck ya off, will ya, Omi Omi?”

The twitch in his hand is the only answer he waits before starting to suck his tip, his hand continuing to pump Sakusa’s shaft. He lowers himself more so that his nose is almost bumping with the latter pelvis, chocked sound coming out from his mouth when Kyoomi grips his hair and lightly thrusts his hips to get more relief.

“Fuck”

Listening Kyoomi moaning made Atsumu’s cock twitch so he starts touching himself too, his finger brushing his tip. He feels Kyoomi sliding out of his mouth just to thrust in again, tears forming at the angles of his eyes.

“Fuckin’ hate you ‘Tsumu”

The latter giggles while fondling his cock with his tongue.

“Yer facefucking me Sakusa, so pervert” he purrs before sucking him off again, when he notices that the other one cock is stiffening, Atsumu stops, earning an angry yet desperate glare from his boyfriend.

“Ready?” he instead asks, Kyoomi simply nods, regaining his composure.

“I wanted to rim ya but if I’d do that I couldn’t kiss ya anymore”

“You won’t kiss me anyway”

“Omi Omi are ye tellin’ me to rim ya?”

“I’ll kick you if you do th-…”

He doesn’t finish what he is saying because Atsumu is licking his own fingers, concentrated. He slowly takes them to Sakusa’s entrance, trying to soften that spot.

“Wait… wait” he exhales, a bit nervous.

This time Atsumu stops, looking at him, he silently lays on Kyoomi’s splayed legs, chastely kissing him and waits.

“Yeah?” he asks when he notices Sakusa is more relaxed. Kyoomi nods again, his mouth dry, holding on Atumu’s nape. The latter re wets his fingers and begin to stimulate that spot. He felt nervous too, he knew how much Kyoomi trusted him to let him do that and didn’t want to fuck up, so he reassured the other one planting soft kisses on his jaw, then slowly, he started to sink in his index.

“Ya… you touched yourself?” he asked surprised.

“You didn’t really think I came here unprepared, right?”

Atsumu laughed, happy to hear his usual sharpness. He pushed over all of his finger to slowly pull it out again, he repeated the action few times before inserting another one. Kyoomi tightened, his eyes shut, his jaw clenched. Atsumu stayed still, waiting, the he got up on his knees and hooked one of Kyoomi’s leg over his shoulder.

A muffled moan suggested him that he reached the spot.

“There ya go” he whispered while putting a third finger.

“Fuck off”

When he sensed that the three fingers slid in without resistance he reached for the nightstand and took condoms and lube.

Kyoomi suddenly got up, a clear question written on his face.

“Yes Omi, it is the hypoallergenic one, the usual.”

He didn’t seem convinced yet.

“Or are ya worried about my size?” he joked, kissing him on the lips and laying him back.

He opened the condom with his teeth and rolled it onto his length.

“Do you want me to put it one on you too?”

“Yes”

“Want me to fuck yer thigh first? To get used to the feeling, ya know” Kyoomi stared at him disgusted.

“Ok, ok I get it”

“Just fuck me” he whispers in Atsumu’s ear, his hands gripping the other one ass.

“Geez, Omi Omi”

He grips himself, rubbing his dick onto Sakusa’s hole and starts to stick it in, watching as his tip disappears.

“Holy shit” he hissed when all of his length was wrapped by Kyoomi’s walls.

“Shut up”

“So tight” he adjusts himself and put his forearms beside Sakusa’s shoulders.

The other one grips him, digging his nails onto his back, his face totally flushed. “Just move” He didn’t need to be told twice and started moving, the muscle ring around him biting his erection and making him numb. He almost slides out completely, then pumps in again, the headboard bouncing at the movement. The feeling left him gasping, the idea he was actually fucking – taking care of – Kyoomi drove him completely crazy.

Sakusa was holding the pillow beneath him so tight that Atsumu feared he could rip it apart, too focused on keeping the rhythm he didn’t react soon enough when Kyoomi encountered his thrusts just to slip away from his grip and turn his body, his chest now facing the mattress. The vision of Kyoomi’s back arched that way - his ass spread out - completely wrecked him, he thrusted his dick back in and grasped his hips, increasing the pace. All he could hear were muffled moans because Kyoomi’s face was dug in the pillow so Atsumu decided to tease him.

“Enjoying yerself?” he moaned while licking his exposed nape.

“So mean Omi Omi, hiding from me”

He then gets the latter to turn to him and when Kyoomi looks at him with watery eyes he can feel the tightening around him. They clumsily kiss, their tongues sloppy, the room filled with snaps coming from their skins.

“Turn around, I want to see ya”

He sucks in a breath when Kyoomi makes him roll over to stay on top.

“Force of habit” he excuses himself while directing the pace, Atsumu doesn’t let him stay too long, gripping his asscheeks and bending him over.

Kyoomi’s moans became louder, his hisses incoherent when Atsumu took his cock in his hand while pounding harder.

They came almost at the same time, Atsumu moaning loud, Kyoomi biting the poor pillow. He slowly exited from Sakusa and slapped his ass.

“So demanding Omi Omi”

The latter was melted onto the mattress and when Atsumu laid beside him Sakusa quickly rested his face in the crock of his neck.

_Fuck I love him._

He loved how shy his boyfriend was sometimes, becoming spoiled when excited. He felt a tongue tickling his collarbone.

“Salty, you’re filthy, go shower, I’m changing the sheets”

“Who’s fault it is? Dontch’a wanna come with me?”

“No”

Atsumu stopped himself half through his way

“If I suck ye off in the shower ye don’t have to clean again”

A grip on his ass and then

“I’m Coming”.


End file.
